iMake Her Wishes Come True
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Sam writes a list of 16 things she wishes for, for her birthday which is 16 days away. Sam loses the list and Freddie finds it. He goes one by one, starting with 16, making her wishes come true. But as the wishes get more intense, the heat is on. Seddie.
1. Prolouge

**iMake Her Wishes Come True**

_Summary-Sam hates her life so she writes a list of 16 things she wishes for, for her upcoming birthday, which is 16 days away. Sam loses the list and Freddie finds it, without her knowing. He goes one by one, starting with 16, making her wishes come true. But what happens when he reads wish number 1? Seddie and a little Freddie/OC_

**Rated T (for language)**

_Prologue_

**General POV**

Sam ran into her room. The door slammed a lot harder than she meant it to, but that was the least of her problems. Once her backpack found its way to the floor she found herself sprawled across her bed, screaming into a pillow.

_This isn't fair_, she thought, _it isn't supposed to be like this._

Carly was going to be out of town during Sam's birthday. Her beloved father and mother were coming to Yakima four days before her birthday, and they were staying for two weeks. She was going to be best-friendless for two whole weeks. And the two weeks before and during her birthday? That just wasn't fair. Just cuz she _accidently_ used the flag that the president had given Mr. Shay for loyal service as a napkin didn't mean he had the right to take Carly away from her for two weeks.

And, as the icing on the cake, guess what Freddie did today? He told his girlfriend, Leah, he loved her. No one thought they'd get far in their relationship, but they've dated for 3 months and they're 'so in love'.

Ugh, it makes Sam sick.

And it wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to love her- um, her best friend, Carly. Not Leah.

Sure, Leah was nice, and pretty, and smart, and was actually a good friend of Sam's. But god, she annoyed Sam when she'd kiss Freddie or when she'd talk about how nice Freddie was and how she loved him and all of that stuff.

All the stuff that she was robbed of.

She grabbed her pillow off of her bed and threw it across the room. It hit a small table in the corner of her room and somehow knocked it over.

_Crap_, she thought, _well, ya know, that _was_ a good throw. _

She trudged over to the table and stabilized it. She started picking the items that fell off of it up until she came to a little pink book with her name embroidered on it.

"Is this…?" Sam thought aloud, opening the book. "Yup." She recognized the book; it was a diary. The diary that Carly gave her for her 15th birthday. She sat Indian-style on the floor, curling her toes in the carpet, and sighed. Grabbing a pen she started to scribble in the diary.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_Damn, _she thought_, that's tacky. Oh well. _She jotted down some words about her depression, but soon found herself writing 16 wishes, one for each year she's lived.

_**16 WISHES: By Sam Puckett (Obviously)**_

_**16. I wish for some Bacon flavored bubblegum. **_

_**Why? It's gum that tastes like meat. What more would a person want? (Very ironic since I have 15 more things that I want listed below)**_

_**15. I wish I could meet George "The Boulder" Dawson**_

_**Why? He's the best MMA fighter of this generation!**_

_**14. I wish I could go see the movie Galaxy Wars: The Final Galaxy War **_

_**Yeah. Okay, I admit it. Galaxy Wars is the most addicting chiz ever. But Sam Puckett isn't some nerd! I just wish someone would, I dunno, sneak me in and watch it with me.**_

_**13. I wish someone would compliment me. **_

_**I am a girl after all. Nobody ever tells me that my hair looks nice or that I look pretty that day. Nothing. They just run in fear. I hate that about myself.**_

_**12. I wish for a day off of school.**_

_**I know I skip school a lot but I wanna do it with someone; that would be fun.**_

_**11. I want someone to befriend me while Carly's gone. **_

_**I want a friend. Someone who will hang around so I'm not lonely. **_

_**10. I wish I wasn't feared all the time, by everyone that passes me. **_

_**Lots of people think I like to be feared. I don't. Okay, I do, but not by everyone. I don't like it when people flinch as I walk by. **_

_**9. I wish for a **_**real **_**gift.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get gifts on my birthday like anyone else. But never a **_**real**_** gift, a gift someone gives 'just because'. Ya know, that gift that comes out of the blue, but you love it anyway.**_

_**8. I wish for another kiss. **_

_**Freddie was my first and only kiss. I wish I'd have another, because the kiss was magical. I wonder if all kisses are like that.**_

_**7. I wish someone would ask me to the dance. **_

_**Anyone. I hate going to dances as a third wheel to Carly and her date. Carly won't even be there so I'll probably end up going alone, just like I did to the last dance (AND on top of that Gibby rejected me!)**_

_**6. I wish my mom cared. **_

_**Just one day I want my mom to love me, for her to acknowledge that I'm a human being and that she's my mom. For her to take one day off of smoking and drinking and all that chiz and for that day to be an all-about Sam day.**_

_**5. I wish someone would throw me the best birthday party ever.**_

_**Uh, no comment, I wish someone would throw me the best birthday party ever, enough said.**_

_**4. I wish someone would give me an all Sam day. **_

_**Just one day that'll revolve around me and that person. We can do all of the stuff we love to do and all that chiz.**_

_**3. I wish Freddie didn't love Leah.**_

_**I know it's kinda selfish but Leah miss perfect; in my opinion perfect people don't deserve other perfect people.**_

_**2. I wish to be put first in someone's eyes. **_

_**Not second or third or fourth-first. They think I'm the best and prettiest and all of that chiz. I probably don't deserve it though.**_

_**1. I wish Freddie loved me. **_

_**Or at least give me a chance. I'm not that bad, am I? I just wish he considered me as a friend, not the tomboy who bullies him. I wanna be put first, not second to Carly and I think Freddie's the only one who can do that.**_

_**Hopefully.**_

She hadn't noticed she was crying. Why was Freddie so dumb, so blind? Maybe it was because of Leah, she was everything Sam wasn't and Freddie seemed to like that. He seemed to like people who were as different from Sam as possible.

"Dammit!" she screamed, throwing the diary across the room. Then she started running her fingers through her hair, trying to sort her thoughts. But she ended up crying in the corner of her bedroom and eventually drifting off into sleep.

Stupid diary.

-PAGE-BREAK-

Sam woke up to the light streaming in through the curtains. Her head shot up. She noticed the clock read 9:30. Great, Carly was going to murder her. That's exactly what she needs.

She grabbed a random shirt and some skinny jeans and put them on. Her hair ended up being thrown into a messy high-ponytail, which she rarely wore, and she threw on a pair of boots that Carly accidentally left the last time she was there.

She rushed into the school building at 10 o'clock on the dot. She would have been there sooner, but she stopped to get a breakfast burrito and the cabbie was driving slowly.

As she quickly turned the corner to get to her locker she hit a hard object.

A person.

"Hey! Watch it, would ya?" Sam spat. She was so not in the mood. And, on top of that, her forehead hurt now. "Aw, my burrito…"

"Sorry," Freddie mumbled, wondering exactly who he bumped into and how soon someone would be able to see the bruise on his forehead that would _definitely_ be there.

They both looked up at the same time and realized _who_ caused the large bump forming on their forehead.

Freddie stumbled to his feet and extended his hand to Sam, while apologizing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just help me up," Sam groaned, accepting Freddie's hand of help.

"Hey, you look nice," Freddie complemented. "Oh, or are you 'Melanie'"

Before Sam had a chance to tell him off and prove there was a Melanie a certain shirtless freak ran into her. She fell on top of Freddie, spilling her backpack as well as his.

"Sam I am so sorry-" Gibby started.

"_Gibby_!" Sam growled. Freddie restricted Sam of attacking Gibby, giving Gibby a chance to run. Once Gibby was out of eye sight Sam gave up trying to attack him and sighed.

"I'm not having a good day," she muttered. Freddie let go of her and she went to pick up her books; Freddie knelt down to assist her. As soon as they'd gathered their books they went their separate ways.

-PAGE BREAK-

"I _cannot_ believe you did that Freddie," Leah laughed, squeezing Freddie's hand a little harder. "I'm surprised Sam didn't tear you in half when you ran into her."

"Yeah, she was more concerned about her breakfast burrito," Freddie stated jokingly as he opened the door to his apartment.

"But didn't you get her a new one? If you didn't I'll give her the money and-" Leah started to dig in her purse for her wallet.

Freddie put his hand on hers, preventing her from continuing her search. "No, Leah, it's fine. I gave her 5 bucks; she could have gotten another burrito or bought some gumbo."

"You sure it's fine? She seemed a little shaken up all day. She kept muttering about how she'd lost something. She wouldn't tell me what it was, though."

Freddie lead Leah to his room and set their backpacks on the bed-he always carried her backpack when they set up a study date.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. And if she wasn't she wouldn't admit it."

"It's funny…" The distant look in her eye told Freddie she was thinking hard.

"That Sam can't admit that she has a problem or needs help? Yeah, so hilarious," Freddie teased.

Leah rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "No, not that. It's just, whenever you told me you loved me," she started.

Freddie moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. "Mhm."

Sadly, it didn't distract Leah as Freddie had thought; she just kept talking, "Did you notice that Sam looked… hurt? Does she have a thing for you?"

Freddie couldn't help but laugh, and when he did Leah pushed him away, claiming she was serious. Freddie just smiled at his girlfriend's absurdness. "No, not even a little. She was probably just angry that she was wrong about our relationship. She thought it would end fast and it means nothing." Freddie gently grabbed her hand and looked Leah in the eye. "But I love you."

Leah huffed in defeat, but replied, "I love you too. But we need to study."

"Yeah we do." Freddie made his way to the bed as Leah made her way to the door. "Where ya going?"

"That was proper English," Leah teased. Freddie stuck his tongue out at her but she ignored him. "I'm just going to grab a snack, want something?"

"Grab me a lemon square?"

"You got it," she smiled. Once she walked out Freddie emptied his backpack, examining all of his books.

"So many books, so little time," Freddie said to himself. He noticed a little pink book. "What's this?" As soon as he picked up the book he noticed _Sam_ was embroidered on it.

Freddie figured he accidently picked it up when he ran into Sam earlier that morning, but couldn't resist opening the book and reading it.

_This is stupid. I got you for my 15th_ _birthday from Carly. _

_I don't know why she even bothered giving it to me. You're a stupid diary. And you're pink, the most awful color ever. Well, a bunch of chiz is going on in MY life, so why not write it in here? Not like anyone will see it…_

Freddie set it down. He was starting to feel guilty about all of this. He knew he shouldn't be reading it, but with all of the chiz that she put him through, why not? He deserved to learn a secret or two about Sam.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to spill all of my chiz into you. Here it goes…_

_My 16th birthday is in 17 days. Yup, 17 days. It's supposed to be the best day of my life, right? Well, it won't be. Why? Cuz Carly and Spencer aren't going to be there. Their dad is coming to Yakima for two weeks. She's leaving in 3 days so I'm going to be alone for my birthday. Plus none of my wishes will come true. I might as well write my wishes in here, like I said, nobody will see this anyway._

_16 wishes?_ Freddie grazed the page and saw the numbers 1-16 and Sam's handwriting next to each number.

Gosh, fate seemed to be playing a little game. This opportunity was put right in front of him. And he had this weird feeling in his stomach that told him to do it. Give Sam all of her wishes. No matter how ridiculous or lame, just do it.

_But why?_

"Freddie do you want one lemon square or two?" Leah called, interrupting Freddie's thought process.

"Uh-um-yeah two, please. Can you grab me a Blix too?"

"Already did," Leah smiled as she walked into the room. Freddie quickly hid the diary under one of the pillows. "Two lemon squares that look as if they're drained from all deliciousness and a Blix from your secret stash." She handed him his snack.

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss and sat down next to him. "Hey, Leah?"

"Yes, Freddie?" she giggled.

"Has Sam really seemed… off to you?"

"Uh, just a little shaken up, why?"

"Do you think if she got, I dunno, say an awesome birthday-gift-thing she'd be back to herself?" Freddie started fiddling with his fingers.

"What are you thinking?" She inched closer to Freddie, tilting her head in thought.

"Just… thinking. So do you?"

"I guess. What is going on in that head of yours?"

All Freddie was thinking about was the opportunity fate put in front of him.

And he wasn't going to pass it up. He knows he has to do this, though he isn't sure why.

But he's going to make all of Sam's wishes come true.

**This is just an introductory chapter, they'll get better. I know that it's a little disconnected, but the other chapters aren't like that. Please don't tell me the wishes are OOC for Sam because I know some of them are; it's just showing a softer side of Sam.**

**I finally got it up! And since I'll be juggling three stories updates will be slightly slower, but I'll try, kay?**

**Review please.**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	2. Chapter 1: Bacon Flavored Bubblegum

**iMake Her Wishes Come True**

_Summary-Sam hates her life so she writes a list of 16 things she wishes for, for her upcoming birthday, which is 16 days away. Sam loses the list and Freddie finds it, without her knowing. He goes one by one, starting with 16, making her wishes come true. But what happens when he reads wish number 1? Seddie and a little Freddie/OC_

**Rated T (for language)**

_I apologize in advance for typos.._

**Chapter One: Bacon Flavoured Bubble Gum? My Favourite!**

You may want to reread The Prolouge, it's been over a year….

**General POV**

_All Freddie was thinking about was the opportunity fate put in front of him._

_And he wasn't going to pass it up. He knows he has to do this, though he isn't sure why._

_But he's going to make all of Sam's wishes come true._

_|/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/|_

Sam woke up on the Shay couch to a shriek and a thump.

"What the...?" she half-asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Carly lay at the bottom of the staircase holding her head in pain. But when Sam looked closer she realized that it wasn't a staircase anymore, there was a huge metal slide replacing the wooden stairs that had previously been there.

"SPENCER!" Carly screamed.

Spencer popped up from behind the computer island, a half eaten banana in hand. "Yeah, Carls? What's up?"

"Not Carly.." Sam laughed at her own joke, rolling off the couch onto her feet and then making her way to the kitchen, only to steal Spencer's banana from his hand without asking.

Carly shot Sam a death glare as she sat up before directing her attention back to Spencer. "Why is there a slide? I tried to walk down the stairs and just fell down this.. this.. this big slippy metal thingy!"

"Slippy metal thingy?" Sam laughed, finishing off the banana. She threw the peel at Carly, earning her another death glare, of which she just ignored.

"Sam! Cut it out! Freddie's coming over to walk us to school." Carly picked up the peel and waved it at Sam for effect. "And you know how his mom feels about threats so his safety, and we need a tech guy for iCarly so play nice!"

"Someone's a little tense," Spencer sang, skipping to his bedroom happily.

"Oh, hush Spencer! Leah's walking with us too, and she doesn't need to think we're weirder than we are," Carly retorted.

Sam's eyes widened at this as she grabbed her bag, slipping her shoes on, not bothering to change since she'd changed clothes after school when she came to Carly's and hadn't seen anyone since then. "Ya know? I have to leave actually. Principal Franklin needs to talk to me before school, I totally forgot!"

"Oh.. Um, okay, bye, then. Tie your shoes, you don't want to trip!"

"Okay, mom," Sam mocked, not going to tie her shoes at all. Karma must have caught up with her, because she ran into someone in the doorway, head butting them as she had the day before.

"Watch it! God, can no one walk anymore!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry, Sam!" Freddie apologized. "I was coming to walk you guys to school; are you ready?"

"I'm actually leaving now to-" Sam started, only to be interrupted by the door to the Shay apartment opening again.

"Let's go! I'm ready!" Carly smiled. "If we're all ready, we should all go! Where's Leah?"

"Um, downstairs, are we sure we're ready?"

"Yup! Right Sam?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." Sam said with fake enthusiasm. "Totally."

"Let's go then," Freddie said, offering Sam his hand. "I have a surprise in my apartment for Sam, though."

Sam looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. "This better be good, Benson..."

Carly called to them that she'd hold the elevator, and Freddie opened the door to his apartment-making a bee-line to his bedroom-leading Sam behind him.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, asking, "What are we doing, Benson? Don't you have your perfect attendance record to keep?"

"We're more than early," Freddie reminded her. "And I think I can sacrifice one day." He let loose of Sam's hand to climb up on his bed and stretch to the air vent above it. Removing the air vent cover, Sam got a glimpse of the gift.

"Is that-?" Sam started to ask before Freddie finished it off for her, reading the label as he did so.

"A twelve pack of _Meat Lover's Bacon Flavored Bubblegum_?" he smirked. "Maybe."

Sam shrieked as she grabbed it from him, "No way!" She tore the packaging open and shoved a piece in her mouth, barely giving herself enough time to take the wrapper off as she did so. She started jumping up and down as the flavor of the bubble gum became evident to her taste buds. When Freddie asked if she liked it, she nodded rigorously.

"I saw it at the drug store last night and thought you'd like it," he lied. He'd actually pulled some strings with T-Bo and gotten some from his secret stash.

Sam looked at him, composing herself and containing her excitement, now chewing the gum normally. "Yeah, I actually don't care."

"Yeah, that figured," Freddie sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Before she got a chance to thank him, Carly ran into the room. "Guys, we're going to be so late! The elevator is broken!"

"Why can't we just take the stairs?"

Carly sighed, "Ms. Figglebottom is on the stairs."

"The fat lady next door?" Sam asked.

Freddie's eyes widened. "The one with the-"

"Yes, the one with the gas problems!" Carly shouted, making a face of disgust.

"It's no big deal Carls," Freddie said, walking out of his room to the hallway. "We'll just use the fire escape. We're only on the third floor." He opened the entrance to the fire escape carefully and stepped outside. "Coming?"

Carly sighed, stepping out with Sam behind her. They carefully climbed down, Freddie helping Carly land safely on each platform. He finally made it to the ground and helped Carly safely get to the ground too. Sam, on the other hand, did something a little different.

"How much you wanna bet I can jump and land on the ground in one piece?" She challenged.

"Sam.." Freddie started to warn her, but it was too late, she was already going to jump. While in midair, she stumbled, missing her fall and twisting her ankle in the process.

"Shit.." she groaned as Freddie and Carly ran over to her. Her hands were holding her ankle tightly as it throbbed. While Carly was screaming at her, making sure she was okay and scolding her at the same time, Freddie examined her ankle.

"It just needs to be wrapped," he told her, pointing up at the fire escape. "But the only wrap I have is up there."

Sam groaned loudly and Carly suggested that Freddie just give Sam a piggy-back ride to the school, where the nurse could wrap Sam's ankle. They agreed, and before she knew it she was on Freddie's back going towards Ridgeway.

"Hey guys, wait up!" a voice shouted. Leah ran up to them laughing to herself, "You didn't forget about me, did you?" Freddie smiled and gave her a kiss, making it more than awkward for Sam. Leah caught a glimpse of Sam's ankle and gasped, "What happened to you? Are you okay? That looks pretty swollen…"

"It's nothing, just have to get it wrapped," Sam shrugged.

"Oh, well that's better than it could be!" Leah smiled. "Oh, Freddie, we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course we are, seven, right?"

"Six," she corrected.

"Right, six," Freddie sighed, making a mental note to himself. As they walked Freddie tripped on a stick, causing the bubblegum to fall out of Sam's pocket.

Leah saw it and picked it up, grabbing a piece and put it in her mouth. She smiled. "Mm, bacon flavored bubblegum-my favorite."

_Yeah_, Sam thought. _I don't like her._

**Wow. Um, sorry, it's been a year.**

**APPARENTLY WHEN YOU'VE BEEN GONE A YEAR SHIT CHANGES OMG**

**What. Are. These. Ads. On. My. Story. I DON'T LIKE THEM OMG. **

**Sigh. Oh well. I'll be updating weekly so yeah :$**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I PROMISE THIS TIME LOL.**

**CHAPTERS WILL GET MORE INTENSE. I just have to do boring build up now /:**

**But in the next two chapters you get to see Freddie sneaking behind Leah's back ;) Fight? I THINK MAYBE lol**

**PS. IF SOMEONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED**

**OkaybaiILoveYou3**

**Love Always,**

**randomness**


	3. Chapter 2: George (The Boulder) Dawson

**Rated T (for language)**

_I apologize in advance for typos…_

**Chapter 2:**_** George "The Boulder" Dawson**_

_PLEASE NOTE: _iFight Shelby Marks_ never happened because I didn't like that episode and forgot to mention it in the chapter oops._

"Carly, _please_."

The young brunette strode past her best friend in the hallways of their high school and quickly reminded her friend that she was busy. "Why don't you ask Leah to go with you?"

"I'd rather be thrown into an active volcano," Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" her friend asked, sticking her head out of her locker to meet a nervous set of blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So, why don't you take Leah with you?"

Sam was about to make up a heavily detailed lie about why Freddie's dumbass girlfriend couldn't tag along with her, but the devil herself spoke before she got the chance. "What's that about me?"

The petite blonde had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. "I got two tickets for an MMA fight but I only have one person to go with." She then put on the best fake smile she could muster up and pointed to herself. "Me."

"Oh! I'd love to go with you-" Sam's jaw clenched "-but Freddie and I have a date tonight, and I have to get ready. You know, girl stuff." The young woman then nudged the smaller blonde suggestively, and had to fight the urge to vomit.

The urge to vomit unfortunately came back ten-fold when Freddie approached the trio, and gave his girlfriend a kiss that lasted about five seconds longer than it needed to. "What we talking about?"

"Sam has a secret admirer who gave her MMA tickets for tonight," Carly answered. "But sadly he didn't wrap himself up in the gift to take her."

"Wait, what?"

"I have two MMA tickets and no one to go with, Fredshit," Sam spat. Carly plugged her ears and let out a chorus of "la la la's" at her best friend's use of vulgar language, and the victim of her words just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you were a bit nicer to people, you'd have a date."

"I'm plenty nice to people," she retorted flatly, "I just get a certain joy out of being mean to _you_."

The normally spunky brunette frowned. "You two should really be nicer to each other."

"Oh my goodness," Leah said suddenly, snatching the tickets from Sam.

"Hey those are-"

"You two should go together!" She then went on to describe how perfect the entire situation was, considering the fights ended at 5 and Freddie didn't have to be to his date until 6. Giving one of the tickets to Freddie, she reminded him not to be late before giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving Ridgeway with Carly.

Freddie nervously looked at the girl fuming next to him. "I guess we have a dat-"

"_Don't say it_!" she warned cautiously. "I didn't even know you were a fan of MMA, Frednerd,"

The older teen just scoffed. "What kind of man doesn't?"

-

Freddie realized he must have been a very rare kind of man.

He'd gone along with Sam to the fights, as promised, but unlike his companion, he was less than thrilled to be present.

On television MMA seemed much more practical. The fight was thrilling. As a member of the male species, he appreciated the seemingly fair violence of it all. He was quick to realize that the violence wasn't as fair or as lightly received as he had thought. In person, he realized that the blood and gore in MMA was nothing like the blood and gore on iCarly. This shit was serious. He had assumed stale popcorn was what pegged him in the eye during the first fight; Sam was quick to correct him that it was one of the weaker opponent's teeth. _Great_.

He couldn't bring himself to leave though. His eyes followed Sam as she hooted and hollered at the ring, rooting on her favorite of the two opponents. She was enjoying herself too much for her own good, but Freddie was well aware that she deserved it.

For some odd reason, he was still holding her hand. He tried to assure himself it was so she wouldn't run off and lose him, but when she'd squeeze his hand as she got excited, he'd immediately become addicted to the feel of her touch. She had to have been too distracted by the game to even realize he was even touching her. On normal terms, he would been kicked in the shin for even thinking about touching her, much less actually holding her hand.

It was only then that he realized he was holding her hand. As in, fingers laced, full on hand holding. Originally he had just had hold of her wrist, when had they gone to this? He tried to retrace the events of the night as accurately as possible..

"Frednerd, hello?" The voice of his female companion snapped him out of his thoughts. "Fights are all over, time for some food." She stuck out her stomach towards him and rubbed it mockingly for emphasis. He immediately noticed that her hand had slipped from his. "Yo, bro, you're going a bit slow there," she deadpanned, tugging on his collar. "Let's go."

Immediately, he snapped back. She always managed to push the right one of his buttons. "You know, you could be a bit nicer-"

"No, I can't."

Freddie groaned before turning the corner after her. "Ah, I know."

Before he knew what was going on, he lost her hand, and her body, in the crowd. Normally, he'd be forced into a state of panic over losing someone in an overcrowded stadium full of plenty of potential rapists, but this was _Sam Puckett_. So, he followed the signs religiously straight to the closest food stand.

"You should really slow down, you know," he teased gently, leaning lightly against the wall beside her. "One of these days you're actually going to get lost."

She tossed him an insult he comfortably ignored as she grabbed for his wallet.

"You know what's better than spending all of my money on food?" She furrowed her brow slightly before changing her expression into its usual devilish façade, no doubt thinking of all the demeaning responses to his question. "You know what? Never mind. I'll just show you."

Leah smiled warmly at Ms. Benson as she handed her another cup of tea. Lazily, she counted the empty cups in front of her. _Five, Six, Seven…_

"I'm sure he just got caught in traffic or something like that," the older woman smiled. "The tracking device in his head is still an option…"

Leah sighed, assuring her for the fifth time in the last hour that it was alright; tracking her boyfriend wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

"Hey, mom, I think I'm going to stay at Carly's tomorrow since Sam is house-sitting and-" Freddie stopped mid-sentence, thinking of his girlfriend for the first time all evening. "Leah, oh my gosh, I'm so-"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean where was I? I was where _you_ sent me for the evening!"

Leah crossed her arms and gave him a sour look. "Don't treat me like this is my fault."

Ms. Benson sat up a little straighter in her seat on the couch, giving her son a stern look. "She's right, Fredward, What do I tell you about time management?"

"Mom not-"

"If you show up somewhere and you're late…"

Quickly, Freddie mumbled the rest of the childish tune his mother always tried to drill into his head, slipping in a curse a tone softer. His mother just smiled warmly and took a sip of her tea. "Mom? _Can you please leave_?"

"No, it's alright. I was just leaving." Leah looked at Ms. Benson and thanked her one last time for the company before brushing past her boyfriend and storming up to her own apartment.

Once the door shut, the teenager turned on his heel and strode towards his room, ignoring the migraine forming as best as he could.

A nap, two aspirins, and a half a dozen phone calls later, his PearPhone finally lit up, signaling he had a call. Without wasting any time, he answered it. "Leah?"

"As much as I'd _love_ to be your peppy little girlfriend," the young woman on the voice started, a sarcastic drawl draped over her words.

"What do you want, Sam?"

There was a pause on the end of the line, and then, "Okay, let's not make a habit of this…"

And then she did the most remarkable thing Freddie Benson had ever gone through in his whole life. She thanked him for going to the fights with her and sneaking them into the backstage area. The whole nine yards. And for some reason she went on to tell him about how with her mom always out and Carly leaving the next day, she was glad that she still kinda-sorta had a friend around. And for some other odd reason, Freddie told her about how Leah and he had gotten into a fight because he'd missed their date, and how he wasn't even sure if he had a girlfriend anymore. Sam just laughed at him halfheartedly and told him that he still had a girlfriend because he was a nice guy and nice guys always seem to have girlfriends. That made him happy and sad at the same time, and he couldn't quite explain why his stomach turned at the words yet his lips curled into a smile.

"Hey. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I went to the fights with you. It was worth getting in trouble with my girlfriend."

"Don't get all mushy on me Fre-"

"And Sam?"

He heard her sigh. "Yes, Frednerd?"

"You're still my best friend. And I'd repeat tonight a million times if it meant I'd get to see you happy every single time."

And then he hung up, and she was kinda glad that he did because she didn't want him to hear her say, "I would, too."

**A/N**: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I do not have a good reason for not doing this. To be honest, I got 63 reviews for the first chapter and 17 for the second and I honestly was being selfish and didn't want to continue because of the loss of enthusiasm. I am writing this story with a new spark, and I have mapped out this whole story. There are about five different endings that have all been written out. Updates will ACTUALLY BE EVERY **OTHER** FRIDAY. No lie; this is actually when you will see a brand new chapter posted in all its glory. I promise. **And for every Friday I miss I will write a oneshot for a random reviewer and I will add 1,OOO words to the chapter that was neglected to be posted.** Deal? I am, again, awfully sorry.

So, yes! Next chapter is Galaxy Wars! XD Woot Woot! Let the nerds unite (; **And I promise that chapter will be very long.**

ONE LAST THING: I'm making it a goal of mine to respond to every review asap so yay

Yours Truly,  
>The Symphony Solider<p>

**WHO ELSE IS GOING TO CRY THEIR EYES OUT AT THE ICARLY SERIES FINALY?! JUST ME?! OK D':**


End file.
